


destiny bond

by fiction fetishist (fictionfetishist)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfetishist/pseuds/fiction%20fetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a pawn. But you are his most valuable pawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	destiny bond

You are a pawn.

You know this because this is what Naoya tells you in place of what is actually going on.

You know this because you can only act according to his wishes, because he is the one with the plan, because he is the one who decides what happens next.

You know this because without him, you wouldn’t be where you are today. You might not even be alive at this point, much less be the King of Bel.

You know that Naoya knows this, and that is one more reason to add to your list.

 

Yuzu, on the rare times that she visits, warns you about him.

This doesn’t surprise you, of course. Yuzu has always been distrusting of Naoya, even before the lockdown—a sentiment Naoya seems to share as well, as he makes no plans to hide his displeasure when Yuzu drops by and makes it her first order of business to shoo him out of the room, saying: “We’d like to be _alone_ , if you don’t mind.”

You shoot Naoya an apologetic look (just this once, please) and he begrudgingly steps out of the room, the silent click of the door closing lasting almost an eternity.

Yuzu turns to you then, and for a moment it is as if the world hadn’t been turned upside down, and your biggest concerns were that math test on Friday. But the moment does not last and eventually Yuzu quiets down, eyes blazing with a seriousness you do not think suits her.

“I’m _just saying_ , you need to be careful. Remember, he’s the one that got us into this mess in the first place. Who knows what else he’s got under his sleeve.”

You shake your head softly and remind her that while you may not get a lot of what Naoya does, everything has gone alright so far because of his plan.

Yuzu seems to settle down a little at that (because it’s true and Naoya only wants the best for everyone) but you can still see the resentment in her eyes as Naoya comes in and announces that “Playtime is over. Don’t you have a curfew to meet, little girl?”

Yuzu huffs and looks to you as if asking for some kind of help, so you give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, tell her not to worry about it too much, and leave it at that.

 

Yuzu doesn’t visit as much, after that. (Not that she visited much in the first place, but, you know.)

Naoya turns his head toward you and frowns, as if reading your mind. “Pay no attention to her, cousin,” he says, voice firm yet somehow gentle. “She deserted you in your time of need, remember. You have no use for the likes of her.”

You nod and push the thoughts to the back of your head. Naoya is right (of course). You are a king now. You have more important things to think about.

 

Your meetings with Atsuro are thankfully more forgiving.

He doesn’t try to push Naoya away—he is his apprentice, after all—nor does he cast you strange glances when he thinks you aren’t looking.

He treats you as he always has, as if nothing’s changed, as if _you_ haven’t changed. (You haven’t, of course—the cape and the castle are merely aesthetics—but you enjoy the thought all the same.)

So, you decide, that Atsuro is a true friend, and as such, would love to have him as your ‘right hand man’, so to speak. (Officially, Naoya would have had that position, but he seemed to have some strange aversion to the word so you relented and he is at your left.)

Atsuro seems almost panicked by your invitation, his eyes frantic. “I—what”

You take no offence. You understand such a huge amount of power and responsibility would be daunting to anyone, especially to someone who has already been to hell and back—quite literally, too—and would rather not have to go through it again.

But still, you insist.

It’s been lonely ever since you decided to step down and take a break after that final battle, you say, and Atsuro stares at you the way Yuzu used to for a fraction of a second before tugging at his hat and replying: “I’ll think about it.”

Good, you say, resting a palm on his shoulder. And if Naoya grips it too tight as he escorts Atsuro out when it is time to go, Atsuro does not show it.

 

“What are you planning.”

It’s the first time you’ve seen Naoya with that kind of expression before. You think you like it, this feeling of being able to make him feel things.

You tell him you have no grand plan—that is _his_ department—only that you desire to have your friends close at hand. Your conversation with him about Yuzu has made you rethink things, you add.

Naoya narrows his eyes slightly at that, and you imagine the wheels in his mind turning, churning out some new course of action.

“Fine,” he says, at last. “I’ll go make preparations.”

But he hasn’t even accepted yet, you remind him.

Naoya laughs, low, almost a whisper. “You never cease to amaze me, brother.”

 

Atsuro comes in the next day with a suitcase and a duffel bag.

You never doubted that he wouldn’t say yes, but his saying “I’ll take the job” is a strange thrill in and of itself.

Vaguely, you wonder, if this is how Naoya felt when you came to him that night in the lockdown, before you smile at your friend and welcome him with open arms.

I’ll take you to your room, you say, as you take his hand and proceed to lead him to his quarters. It’s a few doors from yours and right across Miss Mari’s. Atsuro seems pleased at that, though his hand remains clammy as you pull him along with you.

Naoya meets you halfway and Atsuro pulls his hand away from yours. “I’ll take it from here,” Naoya announces, pushing you towards your room. “Atsuro and I have… _things_ we need to discuss."

You nod and go inside, but not without waving at them both.

Atsuro sends you an awkward smile, while Naoya seems to all but drag him away from your door.

You yawn, suddenly feeling tired for some reason, and decide to take a nice nap.

 

“I left Atsuro with Mari in Intelligence for some briefing on his new position.”

You stir and open your eyes to see Naoya sitting at your side.

“He shall henceforth be our ambassador, in charge of interactions with the outside world.”

You nod, trying (and failing) to escape sleep’s grasp. Naoya certainly doesn’t help, choosing to rub soothing patterns on your arm instead of waking you up.

“While his social skills are not spectacular, his hacking skills are—all due to my teaching him, of course—and since the internet is often far better for conversing with others than it is in person, this should come in handy.

“While Mari is quite capable, as things begin to settle down, certain groups might get the bright idea and challenge our authority, so I’ve decided to keep her here to keep an eye on Kaido—are you even _listening_ to me, little brother?”

You try to say yes, but all that comes is a sleepy sigh, and you can practically sense the sneer on Naoya’s face as he leans toward you and says: “Tsk, tsk, my dear little brother, whatever shall I do with you?”

You like to think that you mustered up enough energy to tell him that it was all _his_ fault, he didn’t wake you up properly, but the truth is you don’t care, it feels too good, his soothing presence beside you as you fall back into your slumber and feel his wraps wrap around you.

 

“You are a pawn.”

And what an exceptional pawn I’ve been, right, brother?

 

You are a pawn.

But you are his most valuable pawn.

And in some ways, that is more than enough.


End file.
